The Howler Dream
by Disturbato
Summary: This is a story of a man who lost everything even his own humanity and tryes to grip to even have the slight chance to remember, that said this is my first story and first time ever trying to write, at all, i welcome every criticism you guys want to write me, and again sorry


_This is my first story ever written and I know nothing to how to write a good fanfic and I am more than sure that I did some enormous mistake that will make me regret it for the rest of my life, that said I assure everyone that will read this that , I AM SORRY, please feel free to Criticize everything you want to let me know, I welcome every word with open arms since I want to get better, everything in this story came from my hearth_

* * *

 **The Howler Dream**

* * *

It all started in the low levels of the city that never rest, the broken and dirty Zaun where live is hard not because of the monsters that run through the lands but the ones that hides on the shadows of men's mind ,this kind of monster don't prey on the weak to survive, they prey on the sensation of power that everyman desire, on that feeling of superiority over other people and to get that feeling no matter how, even going as far as to kill, lie, or steal, no one is safe from this, not even the most incorruptible individual can resist it for much or at least this is what HE thought

The origin of this stream of thinking was a strange shade too big and to deformed to be of any man, close to it there was a strange pale green light that appeared to flicker now and then, powerless to even show a hint of the surrounding area this weak light showed in his limitation a claw made of yellowish material that appeared to be attached unnaturally to the grey Paw of the beast that in that moment lay peaceful at least for now

The night on Zaun were always Eventful and this night was like the others, the city was always covered by a thick layer of smog made by the machines below, it was like a tomb of miasma and other harmful fumes but the population was used to it, not by choice but to survive, some part of the city were unapproachable since the "grey" was to dense to breath, but the city was still alive, thugs ran on the streets generating Chaos of any sorts just for the kick of it, thieves hiding in the dark of dead-end alleys waiting on the poor people that were not lucky that night ,but then the worst of the scum that this junk of a city had, the chem-barons and their man, there are many Factions that divided the city but none of that mattered to him

The monster made his move and started dashing through the city at incredible speed as fast as bullet he jumped over the roofs to scout the city in search of any way to "kill time", as the thing moved around the lights of the city made his form more clear to see, he was bigger than any human on the streets covered in grey fur and red scars all over his body, he looked like a werewolf of children tales but with strange features , his hears were slim and longer than any normal wolf, they looked like ears of a bat, and his tail looked like one of a fox, but the most strange things of this beast was is metallic enhancement on his back there was a chemical chamber attached to him that engine was full tubes that went inside his body reaching his paws which were modified with big bracelets that appeared to have tubes with the same liquid going through the chamber it was light green, It looked like an abomination of flash and steel and he knew it perfectly, who ever made him this way will pay, him and the same scum who runs this city, the beast thought as he reached a building ruined by the time

He saw a large group of thugs entering the now ruined construction, the side of his mouth began to show a wicked smile thinking of the blood he will shed, everyone will pay for the killing they brought to Zaun, none of them was innocent , and the beast knew it he could smell the blood on their hands, with a leap he jumped on top of the building although he could barge in and kill everything on sight with his sheer strength and speed, but that was not how he acted, no , he wanted to feel his prey's fear has he tear apart is insides , so he entered the roof on the top of the building with silence, he reached the bottom and watched the group of thugs gathered in a circle when someone joined from the back of the shadow, he was a pale man , not like the others bulky and muscular he was just slim but well dressed with a black jacket and white pants he was also holding a large crystal that covered in cloth ,it was emanating a strong light even under the protection , the man looked like he was in command has everyone on the room gave him full attention, the man started talking with the group, although with his long ears the beast could hear everything in the room to the talking to everyone hearts beating the abomination was focused in one thing only ,An open wound on the arms of the pale man, he was looking at the man like a starved animal would like a piece of meat lying on the ground defenseless, and then he lost control with an unholy roar he scared everyone on the room to the bone, everyone looked over their heads seeing the beast eyes and strange appendix on top of it turning to light green to a strong red, the beast had lost control

The fight was unavoidable as the beast blocked on the only exit available, "IT'S THE HOWLER, SHOOT HIM" one of the thugs started screaming, everyone came to their senses and tried to no avail to take him down, the Howler was to fast he dashed to the left and killed the thugs closest to him, one quick swipe with his metal claw was enough to remove the poor man necks clean from his body, the beast wanted to savor every kill ,but he was too late for that the blood had driven him in frenzy, innocent or not, everything at his vicinity would die tonight , he dashed again swiped ,bitted and wrecked everything he could put his claws on, everyone stood still trying to bombard him with lead but the thing didn't even flinch, every hole they made just closed itself seconds after and some bullets didn't even scratch him, all the man inside were afraid beyond believe none of them wanted to die tonight but their number stated to dwell incredible fast ,some of them even gave up and started running only to be killed faster by the beast

The pale man was the one was mentally the most broken of them all even though the beast didn't even touch him, all his live as a gangster he heard the story of the howler how scary his tales were and how it was nothing like the thing in front of him, how can exist such monstrous beast, he was so deep in his mind that he didn't notice the room go silent every one of his man was dead and it was his turn, the beast looked at him, now with some control over his instinct he was satisfied with the bloodshed he could think rationally now, or at least try to, the man came out of his thoughts with a whimper of fear, the beast started walking to him, with one last type of hunger, the one for fear, of his prey's fear, he grabbed him of the collar of his jacket and put him at eye level and started to put his hands on the air with a slow movement to emphasize the gesture, he was savoring every movement of the victim's face, the tears going down his face, the snot going down his nose, the blubber and most importantly the pure horror on his face, and in a second *SLASH* he clawed his head clean from his body leaving the victim face in the same horror as when he was alive

The howler satisfied with his work dropped the lifeless body aside, hearing a strange crack from the body the beast went closer to it inspecting it trying to find the source of the sound, and when his claw grabbed the same thing that the pale man had before his eyes slit open, the crystal was cracked and the light that was surrounded itself was starting to get stronger and stronger, until everything was shrouded in a bright light

As the beast retained consciousness he saw figures on the white light, shapes and forms started to dart around making more and more sense as the time went on, like a lens of a camera, he saw an old house on the street of Zaun, it was battered but gave the howler a strange sensation of warmth inside, then from a window he saw a strange little figure dressed with a hood in red, he couldn't see the face but the beast felt a strange sensation of dread as the figure started calling "warwick don't, help me" he wanted to get closer, he wanted to see better, he wanted to remember, and started screaming with a raspy and heavy voice **" LET ME REMEMBER** ", then everything went Black.

" **ROOOAR** " the beast growled as he leap on his four full of shock, he woke up on a second like a kid after a nightmare , If he was able to he would have sweated but his fur and his anatomy made that impossible even if his mind was blank, he had so many question like, what was that crystal, why didn't that killed him and where did he end up, what did he saw but most importantly "who was she?" he said under his breath, after some minutes of standing still and calming itself, he started to look around and all he saw was red, to focused on his past he didn't notice where it was, in his mind he was scared to go back in that frenzy state of mind, but after some seconds he noticed that he wasn't changing, but he felt a strangely calm state of mind, as he looked better he noticed he was in a forest full of red leaves even the grass, from the distance he saw mountains, he wasn't on Zaun anymore, the air was to clean and there was no blood in the air, he was peaceful, and that made warwick felt strange on Zaun he never had a moment of peace, a moment to think to what happened to him to his life and to his memory, he didn't want to think about it, so he started running to south

He wanted to know where he was, more than anything at the moment and he wanted to go back to Zaun, he wanted to clean his streets, no more than that, he needed to kill, he was no longer a human or at least that what he thought at this point , he welcomed his change and the fact that he didn't remember anything from his past help that out, although he remembered the name warwick, he didn't know if that was is name or someone else but the figure looked like he was talking to him, so maybe it was is name

He slow down after hearing a rustle from a red bush and as he tried to slowly get close to inspect it a large black figure came out of it ,it looked like him but his arms were longer and he was taller than him and it was all black and lacked all of his mechanical enchantment but he had a sort of helmet made of bones on his head with red lines all over, all over both his arms were covered in white spines and white sharp claws at the end, the creature attacked warwick without a second of thinking trying to swipe him from the left, warwick felt curious of the thing attacking him, he didn't hear a hearth from him it was like the creature didn't have any so warwick thirst from some blood decided to find out for himself

" **I don't know what you are, but I hope you BLEED** " said warwick as he dash to the left to dodge the hit of the creature, the thing was slower than him, much so that he had the time to bite the arm of the beast as he tried to break his arm he noticed that although slow his adversary had a though skin to protect him, warwick leaped away before a claw could reach his face, he was not afraid to get cuts or wounds since his healing factor would have helped him win the fight his instinct kicked in moving out of harm way, " **Now Die** " he said deciding to end this annoying encounter now, and with a leap he went right for the wolfs neck and with a fast strike with all his might warwick destroyed the enemy head making the body hit the ground with a lifeless *thud", " **Now for the feast, I was getting hun-"** he said in shock as he saw his prey faded into black dust, as anger and shock crossed his face warwick looked up to scream as his eyes widened again " **the moon, how …** " still shocked he decided he needed answers and fast, he steady himself and started running again

It was night and after a while he reached what looked like a city much different from the Zaun he knew, the air was clear and you could see the night and all his stars, and the streets were more clean, no hobo or trash but something that was everywhere and would never leave was something he knew all too well although weaker there was still the smell of blood, this was a better city then Zaun but the scum is everywhere, he started to jump on roofs to roofs he needed food, water and a shelter ," **I can't stay on the forest, those damned things are everywhere, maybe the sewers** " he said

As he moved through the city late at night trying to not be seen he was thinking how to survive this new strange world he was thrown into until he saw 4 figures moving on the streets, 3 of them were dressed in a black suit with red ties and sunglasses, but one man stood out with orange hairs he was dressed in a white coat and black hat and he was drenched in the smell of blood he was a killer and warwick knew that, " **It's time to hunt** " said warwick with a smirk slowly vanishing in the night

"I would love to see this weapons in real life" thought a little girl in his mind while hearing music through earphones, she was reading a magazine displaying and explain every weapon on the book to swords and shields to pistols and rifles she loved each and one of them "maybe one day…" she said, until she felt a hand touching her shoulder, she turned and saw a man dressed in a black suit telling her to remove her headsets and put her hands on the air, "are you robbing me?" said the girl "YES" responded the man annoyed by the girl," ah." Said the girl with a smirk, moments later the man was thrown across the room with little surprise of the orange hair man, who gave signal to all the man to engage until something happened, the bell at the entrance started to ring and the man who was being robbed started to whimper in fear, everyone faces slowly turned to see a monster in front of the only exit of the building, the beast was doing nothing apart from twitching his metal claw and giving a soft growl under his breath, he gave to all the man a glare of pure hate and then fixed his eyes on the orange haired man, " **The monster's inside you…I'LL TEAR IT OUT** " growled the beast while charging right at the man, the man visibly in shock by the thing that was attacking him and his man, the beast didn't care of the shop and started to wreck everything on his way to his pray he slashed to all the man in black giving them no attentions what so ever until he reached the man and launched him on the streets

Warwick was getting his way outside the shop until he heard a whimper of fear behind him, the girl from before was scared she never saw something like him her free care attitude and joyous smile left her the moment she saw the thing walk inside the shop leaving her petrified unable to move even a muscle and after he spoke she was having a mental break down she was afraid of her life, until the best spoke" **you were there… who are you?** " said the beast at the child, she was scared at first but saw in the eye of the best, he was no longer angry he looked like he was hurt like someone who lost all, but had a little glimmer of hope in his eye "I-I … I'm Ruby" she responded trying to preserve some courage after she almost lost herself to fear " **Ru..by** " whispered the beast

"aargh, you stupid monster…" said the man crawling on his feet trying to recover his breath, as the shop keeper ran away, he notice is broken arm and he was spitting blood from the crash "how strong his that thing?" he saw that monster was not following and instead he was inside with his back turned, " talking grimm now, just what my day needed" he said full of anger as he took a crystal from his pocket ,thrown it in the shop and quickly shoot it with his cane, a quick and powerful boom followed , satisfied with his performance he grinned and walked away to reach the roof of the building on the other side of the street

Warwick felt weak for a moment he was used to get blasted away by the chem-barons thugs, but that power felt new and more effective than does in Zaun without noticing he was surprised to found himself hugging the little girl to cover her from the blast, he was shocked by this as he never did that, never once tried to save an innocent in harm way like an hero, he was not a hero but a monster he thought, the girl was shocked to not only this thing didn't kill her but he even saved her why? and how? She kept asking herself no one can survive such blast," thank you" ruby said with pure sincerity in her voice, she had questions but they could wait, since the beast saved her

Warwick was still weak from the blast but he was slowly regaining his composure and then started to look out the window, as he did that ruby saw how the thing survived the blast his back was full of cuts and burns caused by the explosion and everything was healing itself as fast as a blink of an eye, after the seen she remembered what happened before" the man" she rushed to say while trying to exit the now broken shop he needed to get to that man and let him pay for what he did to that poor man and his shop, warwick was behind her looking at her ,with a jump she was able to get to the roof of the building and started to unsheathe a big red mechanical scythe much bigger than the kid and warwick was surprised how strong she was , even a big man would have problem handling such weapon and she was moving incredibly fast to

When they reached the man , they saw him on a strange flying machine in warwick eyes but he didn't care , is eyes where only for his prey getting away he felt angry so much so that it triggered his chemical chamber and started to succumb to the hunger everything was turning red on the rooftops, Ruby shooting at the helicopter could only watch in horror as she heard the scream of pain coming from the beast, his claws were burning in a hot red leaving burned marks on the ground, and then a leap

Ruby could not believe her eyes the charging beast stopped midair as a female hunter descended on the roof, she was wearing a black, white and purple outfit, she had a cape reaching to her thigh and a white long-sleeved, and black pants and she was holding a stick in her hand like a wand , the hunter was clearly confused and shocked to see the thing she catch wolf with mechanical part her mind was confused but her training came over that and focused on the task at hand, has she tried to hold back the helicopter with the help of the younger, as the final attack of the mysterious figure in helicopter had taken place stunning everyone on the roof ,it gave them the opportunity to fly away, the professional hunter annoyed by the situation turned to the beast that was still stuck on the air

"What his that thing, miss and why does he seems to know you?" the hunter asked " I don't know he just came out of nowhere and attacked those man, please don't hurt him he saved my life" the hunter was confused how can that thing save anyone with those eyes full of hate and anger, warwick was feeling more calm then before the frenzy went away after he was stopped, he was not happy about the escape of his prey but at least he was still in control, but he wanted to be free, " **Let me go or I'll free myself and heat YOU"** growled the beast, the hunter was shocked so much that without even noticing her grip felt weaker and warwick was able to free himself, he then started to howl at the sky that turned to a Roar so scary and powerful made the hunter and ruby take a step back, it was so strong that the entire city heard it making people get close to scene and after that he run off so fast that was difficult to even follow his figure , there was silence on that roof until the hunter said to ruby to follow her with eyes full of severity

" I hope you realize that you're action tonight will NOT be taken lightly young lady, you put your life and the life of others in danger" said the hunter " that "thing" could have killed someone or worst he could have killed you, do you realize that?" she added, " he is not a thing, he saved my life from that explosion, if he it wasn't for him I would have died", " so do you know him?" a figure in the shadow said calmly approaching from behind and clicking a button on his scroll ,and the television in front of them opened showing what the cameras on the shop saw, the room went silent after seeing the beast in action he was merciless he was not fighting to stop the menace in act, he was fighting to kill, every hit was to kill even if he was trying to reach his target at first, he was fighting like an animal, but everything stopped when the blast came, the saw warwick turn around and then standing low to protect the young ruby without even flinching by miracle one of the camera kept working even after the blow giving a clear seen of the beast back all burned to a crisp, but the thing still stood unsteadily but still up and after a while they saw the entire back getting just like before the explosion, like nothing ever happened and the beast didn't even show any sign of weakening, " so miss Ruby do you know the man who saved your life ?" said the man passing a plate of chocolate cookies to her" oh and how embarrassing I forgot to introduce myself ,I am professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon academy" he said gesturing a bow, " I know sir, I'm a big fan of your school" said the girl with excitement ,"but anyhow, no sir, I'm sorry when he talked to me, it was like he saw a ghost and then said ( you were there)" she said trying to sound as scary as possible, but only to give a chuckle to the man sitting in front of her, " after that he just asked my name and run to the other man, I don't know anything else" she added " I see" he said quietly waiting to give a proposition to the girl " miss ruby, who'd you like to join my school of hunter?" the man said " Yes yes yes yes, more than anything" she said ,"alright then" this year is going to be very interesting


End file.
